


Rainfall

by glitchy_png



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Child Abandonment, David Adopts Max (Camp Camp)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-19 23:44:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18980794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitchy_png/pseuds/glitchy_png
Summary: uh boring ficmax is a lonely boi





	Rainfall

Today had already started bad. David had left for work, and Max is left alone at his apartment as a flurry of rain pattered against the window. Usually, days like this isn’t a big bother to the boy, considering his past of abandonment. The idea of being alone wasn’t anything new, but something about David not constantly in the same room as him was unsettling to him. It was eerily quiet.

Max sat on his bed for a moment. He considered turning on the TV, going on his phone, or anything to tune out the sound of rain that was slowly irritating him.

Suddenly, his phone rings. Max flinched, then dug into his pocket to retrieve his phone.

“Who the fuck is this?”

“Max! Hey, are you doing okay? It started to rain a while ago.”

Slightly relieved that it was David who was calling, he glanced at the window from the other side of the room.

“I’m fine, David.” Max responded, “It’s just a little quiet without you here annoying me.”

Loud thunder crashed from the outside, which seemed to startle David a bit.

“The rain’s getting intense, huh? I’ll be home in a bit. Be safe, okay? Bye!” He concluded.

Max hanged up and turned off his phone. The rain didn’t seem to startle him that much after that. It’s a little nice knowing someone would actually be home, Max thinks.


End file.
